


The Oak Tree

by RhayneForest



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Don't Worry About It, Gayness, Gender fluid | Patton, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Minor Character Death, My First Fanfic, No Smut, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhayneForest/pseuds/RhayneForest
Summary: Patton and Roman had been friends since kindergarten. Patton living down the road from Roman and happily dating his cousin and best friend, Logan, made  it seem like the three would never need to change. In their high school years they all went to pursue their own interests but stuck together and hung out on the days they had time by the old tree in the town square.It was one of those days in their senior year when it all changed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I have ever posted. If you want me to I can explain what the characters look like with more details, I can. Patton is gender fluid (so am I!!!) because I wanted to.

The lunchroom was bustling, so you could barely hear someone talking when that sat directly beside you. Even though, an enthusiastic, "Hey, guys!" rose over the crowd, ringing into Patton and Logan's ears.  
“Sorry I'm so late, the team wanted to talk to me." 

Roman took his usual seat across from the couple as he apologized. "It's no problem, Ro." Logan's voice, strong and absolute, calmed Roman from the stream of apologies that would have escaped him if he didn't speak up.

"We were just discussing seeing a movie tomorrow." Logan continued, before biting into an apple, punctuating his sentence more than he intended to.

"It's called 'Attic', spost to be super creepy." Patton added using the deepest and raspy voice she could muster from her usual squeak. "You coming with us?"

Ro thought about it before motioning with his carrot stick at his two friends, teasing them, "I don't know? I wouldn't want to third wheel on your date." Roman bit his carrot with a pop before bursting into laughter at his friends' groans. "No... I mean do you really expect my parents to let me see an R rated movie?" 

Logan nodded before Patton could groan a complaint, "Ugh, Why can't they just let up on you for one night? You're nearly eighteen, you can handle a horror movie." Ro chuckled at the argument before waving it off. 

"Well, I guess Ro was right about it being a date, then?" Logan ruffled his partner's blonde locks and shot her a smile that never failed to make her cheer up. Patton saw, said smile, and leaped into hugging her Latino partner's chubby body.

Soon, the three friends had to go to their classes, leaving before the final lunch bell rang, to beat the flood of students.

(Time Skip! Heck Yeahhhh!)

Patton sat on a branch 5 feet off the ground, picking at the hemmed edge of her skirt. Roman and Logan sat on the grass looking over homework for their shared classes. 

"Why did I wear a skirt?" Patton wined out as he kicked his legs over the edge of the branch, kicking his feet. 

"Because you were a girl earlier, Pat." Logan didn't look up, invested in the poem he was supposed to be analyzing. Patton sighed and was about to jump down to let Logan borrow his water, his partner's voice being noticeably horace from debate club, but a paper flew through the wind.

Patton noticed it and threw his entire body at it, bringing the paper down with him. With the THUD of the ground hitting their friend, Roman and Logan jumped up and ran over to Patton, now sitting on the ground starting at the paper he managed to leap on.

"Oh my goodness! Patton are you okay!?" Roman screamed as his knees hit the ground next to his friend. "Hmm? Oh, yeah." Patton waved off his friend before motioning to the page with a sketch of the tree they had sat around and a detailed faced figure leaning against it. 

After a few moments of intrigue Roman spoke out what they had all thought, " Is that... Me?" Pointing out the long curly haired, latino boy, in question. Right as he mentioned it a quiet voice rang out from the other edge of the hill.

"Hey!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so happy to see people actually read this, I was too exiced not to write more. I really should be doing my homework...NAH.

The friends each looked up to see a seemingly young boy with long, dark bangs covering half his face was running over to them. 

Nearly ripping off Logan’s left arm, Patton waved down the boy, “Hey, it is you.” With the drawing in hand and excitement in his eyes Patton asked the boy if he drew it. After he subtly nodded and got his drawing back he whimpered “I’m Ash”.

Patton, taking in the boy before him, slapped his forehead with his palm.“...Oh! You're in my dance class, that's how I know you.” 

Logan stared at Patton, as he chuckled at his ignorance “You’re just realizing this now?” Patton gave a simple shrug when Logan introduced himself. “I’m Logan Derechos, and he is not the brightest,” he motioned to Patton then to the boy behind him, “That’s my cousin Roman, but I'm assuming you already knew that.” 

Ash stood in confusion before taking a glance at the school football star walking towards the group, and freezing in place. 

Roman moved in for a handshake but quickly retracted his hand when Ash swung his arm behind his back. 

“You can call me Ro if you want, my name can sound a bit regal sometimes.” Ash looked up with a shy smile and nodded softly before looking back down to his Converse. Roman tried to cover up the odd silence they had created, “I like your drawing.”

“Oh?” Ash seemed to be surprised to get a compliment, then looked at the drawing that flew from his sketchbook previously. Seeing who he drew, Ash turned a shade of red he didn't know is pale skin could be. “I’m sorry, I shouldn't have drawn you without your permission. Oh god I'm so sorry. I probably just creeped you out so much, I'm sorry.” Ash continued on rambling off apologies until Roman cut him off, “It’s ‘Ash’ right?” The boy in question stopped and looked back to the ground, nodding. “Right, Ash, it's okay. I said I liked it. And I do, it's really good.” Roman paused and said in a much quieter tone, “I swear I'm not a narcissist.” 

Roman chuckled at the quiet boy's smile spreading across his pale face.

Logan broke the silence of Ash and Ro’s laughter with a conversation on how well he could draw and why they haven't seen his around the school before. Ash had just moved to this town the previous year in early June and all of his classes were in a different building from the others, the advanced class building. 

Throughout out the conversations Ash tried to stay as quiet as possible, eyes darting from person to person as they talked under the same tree he had drawn the day before. 

When Patton and Logan had to go home they left saying that they wanted to hang out with him again and whispering to a blushing Roman to get his number.  
After the couple left, Ash and Roman talked for another hour. Whenever Roman told a corny joke Ash laughed. Whenever Ash laughed Roman smiled. They talked about their similar interests in shows, the other drawings in Ash's sketch book and their families. Ash seemed to talk more when it was just the two of them.

They were joking and talking when Ash’s phone started screaming into the boys' ears. When it did, Ash's soft innocent smile turned into a fear stricken frown. 

Apologizing for leaving so soon, he ran in a hurry back in the direction he came from, hours before. Roman sat back and sighed before he noticed the drawing of him from earlier resting next to him. He picked up the paper and turned it over to find neat purple writing;

You said you liked it so, why don't you stay true to the narcissist you know you are. Keep it.  
-Ash

P.S. I heard Logan telling you to get my number. You didn't ask, wuss, here it is anyway. 605-475-6968

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading my crap. I know I'm not that good but people are still giving kudos and reading this stuff which is so amazing!  
> Yes the number at the end of the chapter is real. No it is not a fake number in universe.
> 
> ROAST MY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR!!
> 
> I love all of you guys, gals and non-binary pals!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not be posting during class, when I'm not allowed to have my phone. Oops!!

A few weeks later Patton and Logan sat across from Roman, in the lunchroom who had an extra seat next to him. Ash had joined the group’s lunch table not long after their first meeting. Roman stood and waved him down from the corner of the room where had been standing, searching, for them.

Ash noticed Roman's wave, let out a small grin, that only Roman could notice. He then made his way over to the table and quietly sat down after he was encouraged to by the group of friends surrounding him. 

The group ended up conversing about their clubs and elective courses. Roman expressed his love for community service and animals in addition to football, Logan revealed his list of academic clubs and how he fell for Patton in their shared band class, and Patton spoke about his dance and gymnastics teams, as he shoved his food into his mouth. 

When they asked Ash to reveal his he listed off her dance team, chorus lessons and love of the theater. The couple across from her's mouths gaped, somehow the guy that barely spoke and even when he did it was so quiet you'd have to lean in to hear, was doing such extroverted tasks, in his free time.

With that revelation the group grew more open about their lives. On Mondays Logan would complain about his clubs and how he never got a say, “...even though I am obviously the smartest person in there”. On Tuesdays Roman would talk about what were adopted from the animal shelter he volunteered at and complain about how there were no recycling bins I the school. Wednesdays were reserved for Ash to show them all the newest play he had been obsessing over, while Thursday was Patton's day to complain about his coaches. They would all listen and add to each conversation although it was obvious to all but Ash and Roman that both of them focused more on each other when they talked than on anybody else. 

It eventually became clear to Patton and Logan that the other two had started to like each other much more than they cared to admit. Over the next month the couple were pleading Roman to, “Just ask him out, already.”, every day until he finally gave in.

In the last five minutes of lunch Logan left to go to his class on the other side of school and Patton left to use the restroom. Once again Roman and Ash were left alone together. “Hey, Ash,” Roman softly spoke, as if the didn't want him to hear, “would you like to go to the movies on Friday?”

Ash looked up at him, shocked, “I… can’t,” he quickly looked down at his phone searching through the apps. When he found what he was looking for Ash looked back up at Roman who seemed more depressed than before. “I have work that day, but I can next week,” he showed the calendar on his phone to the boy next to her. Nearly every day was filled to the brim and it was obvious that he had moved or deleted something so he would have enough time to go with him.

(Time Skip...ish)

Roman waited somewhat impatiently for the next Friday to come. On the days leading up to it the four friends hung out every day at lunch and after school by the oak tree where Logan and Ash helped the others with their homework and studying. 

The last few days in the week of that Friday the group saw very little of Ash. She was apparently very busy with auditions, work and dance classes. Although she still found time to text and agree on a time to meet Ro at the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for reading again.  
> Once again roast my grammar and spelling please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one. I'm posting a page describing what the characters look like later today. 
> 
> WARNING: Suicidal crap at the end and a tiny swear just before then!

When Roman got home on Thursday he was later than usual. “Hey Molly,” Roman bent down to pick up the nearly full grown Charles Spaniel pawing at his feet. “Come on,” setting down the dog and patting his leg he walked to the table in the kitchen and squatted down to fed the courteous puppy.

“Is that you Roman?” An older yet more petite girl walked into the room, “I haven't seen you in so long, work has been so overwhelming.”

“Zoe, you’ve been working there for a week” Roman looked up at his older sister and patted his puppy’s head, “and didn't you move out what are you doing home?” He stood just to look down at his older sister.

Zoey ignored the question by replying with a question of her own “I know Remmy has basketball practice but why are you home so late?”

Roman rolled his eyes “By a half hour. Plus who cares Mom isn’t going to be home for hours. Her ‘star’ patient was shanked or something.” Roman pulled his phone from where he plugged it in on the wall and presented a text to Zoey, “See?” She tried to take it from him but he held it in a death grip.

‘Hey sweety, I’ll be home a little late tonight. My star patient came in at the end of my shift. She’ll need a lot of stitches and a quick tetanus vaccine. So it won't be too long this time.’  
Zoey read the text then moved her gaze to her little brother once a notification had popped up and she realized why he was being so defensive about his phone.

“A boy!?” 

Roman jumped, head nearly hitting the low bearing ceiling, from the outburst. “Wha-who-how, how did you know that?” Roman scrambled for words not realizing that Ash had just texted apologising for not being able to help him study that day.

“Tell me everything!” Zoey's interest in her brother’s personal life had always been excessive. When they were little she used to follow him around recess, instead of playing, just to meet his friends.

Roman sat down on the old brown couch, covered in stains from years prior, Molly in hand and patted the seat next to him for the small dog to sit. 

After Zoe sat down across from him on the coffee table he told her everything he knew about Ash. With every little detail Roman’s smile widened but Zoey's shrank at the same rate “How long have you known this girl again?” The tenderness in her voice unsettled Roman. “About a month, why?”

“You just told me a description of a guy I knew in drama club. He was pale always had a busy schedule, an alarm to tell him when to go home and jet black hair. Am I right?”

Roman nodded with every detail, “Yeah, what, was he a dick or something, what's wrong?” Roman’s fear showing through his bronze eyes.

“Someone opened the curtain she dressed behind one day by accident and we saw his skin,” Roman, terrified of what came next, rose from the seat, hands raking through his curls, “He was covered in bruises, scars and cuts,” The tower of happiness Ash had built in Roman's heart came crashing down with the words, “he’s suicidal,” spilling from Zoey’s lips.


	5. Chapter 5 ( Not really though )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a character sheet to discrbe what they all look like I will add more info after I post those chapters.

Roman Derechos  
Nickname(s) : Ro, Princey, Royal  
Race : ⅙ African american, ⅔ Latino (I haven't decided where yet)  
Age: 17 - 18  
Age in appearance: 19  
Eye color: brown  
Hair color: Auburn brown  
Hair length: short  
Hair style: curly  
Weight: 164lb  
Height:5’11”  
Build: athletic  
Marks: strawberry birthmark covering left upper arm and shoulder  
Freckles: only in summer  
Moles: one under right eye and one on right temple  
Scars: burns from learning to cook (later)  
Commonly wears: Letterman's jacket, running shoes, contacts

Logan Derechos  
Nickname(s) : Lo  
Race : ⅓ Latino, ⅔ caucasian  
Age: 18  
Age in appearance: 18  
Eye color: brown  
Hair color:dark Brown  
Hair length: short  
Hair style: curly when natural but commonly straightened and styled back  
Weight: 154lb  
Height:5’ 8”  
Build: chubby  
Commonly wears: button ups, glasses, ties on club days

Patton Moore  
Nickname(s) : Patty, Pat, Pal  
Race : ⅔ Korean, ⅓ African American  
Age: 18  
Age in appearance: 17 (as a girl) or 13 (as a boy)  
Eye color: blue  
Hair color: blonde  
Hair length: short  
Hair style: straight pixie cut  
Weight: 154lb  
Height:5’4”  
Build: strong, thin, a dancer's ideal body  
Commonly wears: tee shirts, skirts, dresses, sweatshirts tied around the waist, glasses, contacts when dancing

Virgil Ashton  
Nickname(s) : Ash, Vi, Virge  
Race : French 100%  
Age: 17  
Age in appearance: 15  
Eye color: Hazel  
Hair color:Black  
Hair length: longer (hits shoulders)  
Hair style: fringe  
Weight: 116  
Height:6’  
Build: thin  
Marks: Pink strawberry shaped birthmark on back of neck, covered by hair.  
Freckles:Tons!  
Moles: one above left eyebrow  
Scars: self harm  
Commonly wears: sweaters, reading glasses, combat boots


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't honest ly know if this needs warnings. Please tell me if it did.  
> Sorry.

When Friday arrived Roman couldn't wait to see Ash. He hadn't talked to him since the day his sister had revealed his past.  
The oak tree in the park, the place they chose to meet, was covered with fake spider webs. “Oh yeah Halloween is tomorrow isn't it.” Roman spun around to the familiar soft voice behind him. Ash’s shoulder length jet black hair was flowing in the wind and for the first time Roman saw both of Ash's eyes, the dark hazel turning to gold in the light of the sunset.  
Speechless Roman stared at the boy. “Is this too casual?” Ash looked down at the long violet sweater and black, ripped jeans he was wearing, concerned by Roman’s stare. “No! No, I just- it's just that I- your eyes are beautiful.” Roman shrieked when he realized what he said, but Ash just giggled it off and pushed a strand of hair behind his ear, “Thanks, Ro, that's… sweet.” his face turning the shade of Roman's bomber jacket. Changing the subject, Roman laughed and rubbed the back of his head “Heh, you ready for the movie?”  
Ash hopped over to Roman’s side and they walked onto the parking lot. They started to separate when Roman walked in the direction of his car. Ash motioned to a different side of the lot, “Why don't I drive us time I need a little practice I just got a new license.” Roman turned, shrugged and agreed as he followed Ash towards his vehicle.  
When Ash walked over to a brand new, shining silver, Indian Scout motorcycle and took a leather jacket out of the back compartment, Roman froze in his tracks. “What?! You have a motorcycle?!”  
Ash shrugged the jacket on and laughed “Well technically it's my dad’s but I “borrow” it sometimes, when he's not home,” Ash winked as he handed Roman a helmet and told him wear to sit.  
When they got to the theater Roman was still under the adrenaline rush if the wind blowing through his hair as he clasped onto the boy in front of him. He began asking millions of questions about the bike and how he learned to ride it. He barely stopped when the opening credits rolled.

(Time Skip I don't feel like describing a movie. It was an action movie, does that help?)

After the movie, the couple walked down the block to a small ice cream shop with outside seating. Ash sat down on a tiny table while Roman brought over their soft serve. They sat, ate and criticized each others ice cream choices as they shared their opinions on the movie and talked about their lives. “You’re obviously really into cinema,” Roman pointed out after Ash talked about the camera angles and the excellent use of color theory, “Do you want to pursue it when you graduate?”  
Ash looked up at Roman then looked back down at his mint ice cream, “Nah, I'm going to study law. I want to be a child advocate attorney.” Ash getured with this spoon, “What 'bout you, your parents are surgeons right?” Ash placed his plastic spoon in between him lips waiting for an answer from Roman.  
“They are, but I want to work with animals. Growing up in a family of surgeons my entire life, made me want to help save lives. But, you know, I want to be my own person. So, different from my parents.”  
“So...you want to be a vet?” Ash gave a chuckle with a hint of sarcasm in him voice. “Yeah, so? It's not weird to like animals,” Roman’s smile grew as he announced with pride, “I like them so much in a vegetarian.”  
“Wow, I'm so proud of you.” Ash smiled and clapped with the sarcastic remark.As he clapped he saw his watch and gasped, “I need to be home soon you want me to drive you to yours?” he stood up from the table he was sitting on and threw out the, now empty, plastic bowl.  
“Yeah sure, I can pick up my car tomorrow after Charlie’s Halloween party.” On their way to the bike Roman asked Ash a question that made him noticeably flinch, “So, why do you want to be an attorney?” The question sounded simple and easy to anyone else but not to Ash. He had a reason that he had thought about for years, but Roman wasn't ready to hear the full truth, “I want to help kids. You know get them out of bad situations.” That was close enough for now.

(Time Skip)

Roman directed Ash what streets to go on and when to turn until they reached his house. Remmy was peering out the window of the dining room, when the couple pulled up in front of the yard. They both got off the bike, and to Roman’s surprise, Ash stepped closer to Ro and pressed a gentle peck of a kiss onto his cheek, thanked him for a wonderful evening and rode off into town  
Remy ran to the door as soon as Roman walked inside, “Hey, that was that creepy Ashton boy right?”  
“Yes and he’s not creepy,” Roman complained to his twin brother , “and why are you spying on us any way, Remm?  
“I just wanted to make sure you’re not dating some freak.” Roman’s stepfather walked into the room, listening to the reply. “Zoey knew him, Ro, she told me everything.” Remy (sassily) explained to Roman, enfistsing ‘everything’. He was intending to give examples but Roman cut him off, “By everything do you mean that he has scars? That he has a past? I've talked to people around school that knew about him skin. They all kept it to themselves and knew he was and is still going through some serious shit. He's not a freak just because he abuses himself.”  
Remmy tried to stop his brother but he kept going throwing his arms in the air, “He is just as good as you and me! You know what, he’s better than you, he can actually see the good in people! I love him and if you can't see how amazing he is than you’re the freak, Remy!”  
“Um?” Roman’s face turned as red as the chew toy Molly was gnawing on, “I think I left my phone with you.” Roman turned and stared at the boy standing behind him in fear.  
Remmy searched around for the lace phone case in the pocket of the jacket that was thrown onto the sofa. After, grabbing his phone and darting his eyes around the room to avoid Roman’s, Ash, as flushed as a rose, left in a hurry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that ending was cringe fuel. I'm sorry, it hurt me to write as much as it hurt you to read.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: there is some agression and anger in this chapter as well as a mention of abuse (yay!)

“What is wrong with me?” Roman fell into his seat at the lunch table. “What do you mean?” Patton questioned with a mouth full of food, “I know it was way too soon but he'll understand that you were just defending him, right?” Roman picked at the food on his tray in self-pity, “He has been avoiding me all week.”

“Stop jumping to conclusions, Ro. She has a busy schedule, we all know this, she probably didn't have much time.” Logan’s attention mainly on the homework he had neglected the night before in favor of talking to Patton over the phone for three and a half hours. “He could have at least called or even texted me.” Roman pushed his lunch towards Patton who was miraculously still thin with her obsession with eating.

Logan slid his now half done algebra homework to the side, “You didn't even come to Patton’s party last weekend. Just because you haven't seen this guy in a bit doesn't mean that you have to abandon your friends!”

“Don't get mad at him, Lo.” Patton’s shot a sweet smile and rested her hand on her boyfriend’s shoulder to calm him and sit him down, as Logan didn't know he had risen from his seat, “He’s just worried about Virgil.” The two others at the table stared at Patton until her naive mind realized the mistake she made, “I ment Ash!” 

Patton started spouting lie after lie through nervous laughter, trying to cover up her mistake but it had all failed after Logan passed an article to Roman with the words “This is the first thing that came up. I’m so sorry.”

The subject line read;

 

‘On January 6th Daniel “Dee” Seit was arrested for the physical, mental, and sexual abuse of, his former partner, Virgil Ashton.’

 

Roman’s heart started pounding so hard it felt like it was going to fly out of his chest, his breath started to shorten and gain in speed. “What did I do?!” his head fell onto the table in regret.

 

( Time skips are my religion )

 

A half hour after the bell screamed at the students, Patton spun out of class with Roman and Logan on her arms. After a few seconds of skipping down the hall, seemingly for no reason, Roman tore himself away from his friends and started barreling down the hallway.

Logan squinted, for he forgot his glasses at home, before Patton handed him her pair and seeing a tall, pale figure turn around to face Roman.  
“Ash!” Roman called out to the girl hiding behind an open locker. Roman's feet skidded to a stop sliding straight (gay) into a wall.

“Oh my God! Are you okay?!” Ash’s knees slammed down on the ground where Roman was sitting rubbing his nose. He turned behind him and dug in his bookbag for a first aid kit. When he pulled out a pair of cotton pads, Roman shook his head, “I’m fine, I'm fine”. 

“No you’re not, your nose is bleeding,” Ash yelled at Roman pushing the pads onto his face, “What did you need me for anyway?” He grabbed her outstretched hand and he pulled him up with seemingly no effort.   
“I needed to talk to you. I haven't seen you for a while and I really wanted to say something.”

Ash sighed and picked up his bag “Okay, but I’m meeting my little brother so let's talk outside.” As she started to walk down the now nearly empty hallway with Roman close behind, and asked what he wanted to talk about. 

“I’m sorry,” 

Ash turned his head back with the comment but continued walking ahead. “For?”   
Roman was confused by the seemingly ignorant question, “For taking things too fast. I wasn't thinking and it just slipped out.”

(Beware the anxt hightens here)

Ash giggled, “Calm down, it’s not that big of a deal.” Roman looked down at his feet “I know it’s just that, I read an article on the arrest of Daniel Seit, and I-”

Roman came to a sudden stop when Ash pivoted, staring at the boy in front of him in horror and slapped him across the face. “How dare you?!” Ash started screaming on the top of his lungs, “If you had questions you should have just asked me! Why do you think I’m going by a different name? I don't want your,” Ash took off his left flat and started to repeatedly hit Roman on his arm with tears streaming down his face, “PITY!”

Ash fell to the floor in his tears as Roman tried to apologise and explain himself. But Ash sat unmoving except for the shaking his pain was causing him until he heard a “Grand frère!” (That's ‘older brother’ in French) coming from a distance. Ash’s head shot up with the words, he started to wipe away his tears and put on a fake smile that convinced even Roman he was happy.

The young boy tore down the hallway with a grin so wide it lit up the whole school. “Virgy what are you doing on the floor?” Ash turned back and stood up “I fell but I'm fine.” The 8 year old boy, Gabe, took a neon bandage from his book bag and slapped it on his sister’s forehead with all of the force of Zeus, “All better!” Ash giggled at his little brother and lifted him up off the ground. 

“I'll talk to you later,” Ash glared back at Roman and walked off out of the exit leaving him alone in the darkness of the corridor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: there is some agression and anger in this chapter as well as a mention of abuse (yay!)

“What is wrong with me?” Roman fell into his seat at the lunch table. “What do you mean?” Patton questioned with a mouth full of food, “I know it was way too soon but he'll understand that you were just defending him, right?” Roman picked at the food on his tray in self-pity, “He has been avoiding me all week.”  
“Stop jumping to conclusions, Ro. She has a busy schedule, we all know this, she probably didn't have much time.” Logan’s attention mainly on the homework he had neglected the night before in favor of talking to Patton over the phone for three and a half hours. “He could have at least called or even texted me.” Roman pushed his lunch towards Patton who was miraculously still thin with her obsession with eating.  
Logan slid his now half done algebra homework to the side, “You didn't even come to Patton’s party last weekend. Just because you haven't seen this guy in a bit doesn't mean that you have to abandon your friends!”  
“Don't get mad at him, Lo.” Patton’s shot a sweet smile and rested her hand on her boyfriend’s shoulder to calm him and sit him down, as Logan didn't know he had risen from his seat, “He’s just worried about Virgil.” The two others at the table stared at Patton until her naive mind realized the mistake she made, “I ment Ash!”  
Patton started spouting lie after lie through nervous laughter, trying to cover up her mistake but it had all failed after Logan passed an article to Roman with the words “This is the first thing that came up. I’m so sorry.”  
The subject line read;

‘On January 6th Daniel “Dee” Seit was arrested for the physical, mental, and sexual abuse of, his former partner, Virgil Ashton.’

Roman’s heart started pounding so hard it felt like it was going to fly out of his chest, his breath started to shorten and gain in speed. “What did I do?!” his head fell onto the table in regret.

( Time skips are my religion )

A half hour after the bell screamed at the students, Patton spun out of class with Roman and Logan on her arms. After a few seconds of skipping down the hall, seemingly for no reason, Roman tore himself away from his friends and started barreling down the hallway. Logan squinted, for he forgot her glasses at home, before Patton handed him her pair and seeing a tall, pale figure turn around to face Roman.  
“Ash!” Roman called out to the girl hiding behind an open locker. Roman's feet skidded to a stop sliding straight (gay) into a wall.  
“Oh my God! Are you okay?!” Ash’s knees slammed down on the ground where Roman was sitting rubbing his nose. He turned behind him and dug in his bookbag for a first aid kit. When he pulled out a pair of cotton pads, Roman shook his head, “I’m fine, I'm fine”.  
“No you’re not, your nose is bleeding,” Ash yelled at Roman pushing the pads onto his face, “What did you need me for anyway?” He grabbed her outstretched hand and he pulled him up with seemingly no effort.  
“I needed to talk to you. I haven't seen you for a while and I really wanted to say something.”  
Ash sighed and picked up his bag “Okay, but I’m meeting my little brother so let's talk outside.” As she started to walk down the now nearly empty hallway with Roman close behind, and asked what he wanted to talk about.  
“I’m sorry,”  
Ash turned his head back with the comment but continued walking ahead. “For?”  
Roman was confused by the seemingly ignorant question, “For taking things too fast. I wasn't thinking and it just slipped out.”.  
Ash giggled, “Calm down, it’s not that big of a deal.” Roman looked down at his feet “I know it’s just that, I read an article on the arrest of Daniel Seit, and I-”  
Roman came to a sudden stop when Ash pivoted, staring at the boy in front of him in horror and slapped him across the face. “How dare you?!” Ash started screaming on the top of his lungs, “If you had questions you should have just asked me! Why do you think I’m going by a different name? I don't want your,” Ash took off his left flat and started to repeatedly hit Roman on his arm with tears streaming down his face, “PITY!”  
Ash fell to the floor in his tears as Roman tried to apologise and explain himself. But Ash sat unmoving except for the shaking his pain was causing him until he heard a “Grand frère!” (That's ‘older brother’ in French) coming from a distance. Ash’s head shot up with the words, he started to wipe away his tears and put on a fake smile that convinced even Roman he was happy.  
The young boy tore down the hallway with a grin so wide it lit up the whole school.  
“Virgy what are you doing on the floor?” Ash turned back and stood up “I fell but I'm fine.” The 8 year old boy, Gabe, took a neon bandage from his book bag and slapped it on his sister’s forehead with all of the force of Zeus, “All better!” Ash giggled at his little brother and lifted him up off the ground.  
“I'll talk to you later,” Ash glared back at Roman and walked off out of the exit leaving him alone in the darkness of the corridor.


	9. Chapter 9

Later that day Logan and Patton were sitting in the tree in the park, Roman had to leave before Ash could wave the group down. “I'm guessing that you already know what happened?” Ash sat by the trunk of the tree trying to avoid Patton's swinging feet. “Yeah,” Logan replied with total sincerity, “Just so you know I was the one who showed him the article.” Patton agreed and mentioned how she slipped up with his name.

Ash lowered his head down to his chest “I know and it's okay,” with a sigh she continued, “I wish I could apologize to Ro though. I definitely over reacted.” 

Patton leaped off of the tree branch and sat next to her. “Ash,” Patton’s sentence was cut off. “Virgil or if you prefer, Vi is fine.” Ash looked over at the shocked pair, for Logan had slid down to his partner’s side. “You know my name so you call me it if you want to.” as he went on his voice started to get shaky and quiet.

“I'm okay with that.” Patton shared a look with Logan. “Yep, me too and since were exchanging monikers” he stopped seeing the confused look on Patton’s face, “Nicknames, exchanging nicknames.” with the look of realization on Patton, Logan continued. “Patton calls me Lo, if you wish to, you may as well.” A small smile took the place of Vi’s panicked pout “I think Logan is ok.” When the two glanced over at Patton they said “Don’t look at me you already know my nickname, It’s Patton.”

Ann cocked her head to the side “What’s your birth name?” Patton and Logan shared a look, “ Uh...Patricia”, Patton starred up into the sky and squinted at the birds flying by, “But I would rather you just call me Patton, or Patt.” Patton’s head tilted back down to face Virgil “You see, I’m-” 

“You’re genderfluid, I know.” Patton and Logan’s eyes grew two sizes, “How?” Logan asked in a shocked but gentle tone. “You introduced her as a he when we first met and look towards her every time your about to use a pronoun.” Vi explained to Logan. 

“You know, I have something that might help with the usage of correct pronouns.” Virgil turned and pulled a small bundle of rainbow colored string out of his bag. “I was in art today and stole some string. Wanna use it?”

 

(I mean if you don't like TIME SKIPs don't read this)

 

The three now closer friends talked and braided two bracelets. One was blue and orange for when Patton went by he/him pronouns, and a pink and teal one for when Patton went by she/her pronouns.

They sat talked and braided for a long while before Roman came by on his way home from the small café where he worked. “Roman!” a loud scream tore away from Patton’s lips, “Come here!” Roman made his way over to what seemed to be only the couple,“Hey guys what's up?”

“Look what we made!” Patton held up the bracelets in pride as she explained what they did.“I love it! Who came up with that?” Roman replied with a chuckle. “Vi did.” Patton smiled.

Logan acknowledged Roman's obvious confusion of who ‘Vi’ was with a subtle upwards point of her finger directing Roman’s eyes to Virgil who was sitting on a branch with earbuds in and a hard covered journal in hand.

“Wait, really?” Ro’s voice got quieter to hide the fact he was there from the boy immersed in drawing. “Yes, really,” Logan mentioned their conversation and how she wanted to apologise to him but he left before Vi realized he had been there at all.

 

(“Another time Skip, this guy must be obsessed” Yes,yes I am)

 

“I'm never going to get to apologize am I?” Vi turned to the couple under the tree with a sigh, after they told him Roman had stopped by.“You could go see him at work tomorrow.” Logan exclaimed after a few seconds of thought, “He works from 10 to 5 on Saturday's at the Fleur Fanée Café.” Pointing in the direction of the coffee shop Logan continued, “Go then, he wouldn't be able to run away when you're trying to apologize.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to admit something after this chapter. 
> 
> I realized that I have sort of changed the personality of Virgil. The reason is pretty simple;
> 
> I identify with the original character alot. Because of this I am using him as a way to live a different life. So his personality may be accedently changed to more suit my own.
> 
> I am sorry about this of course. You all want to be reading about these characters not a personification of me in the place of Virgil. I am trying to turn him back to himself, although it can be difficult for me to write him like that I will try my best to do so if y'all would like me too.


	10. Chapter 10

On Saturday Vi agreed to go to the café and borrowed (stole) his father's motorcycle to do so.

When he made it into the coffee shop Roman was nowhere to be found. Instead an older woman waved her in, “Welcome to the Fleur Fanée Café.” It was obvious that english wasn't her first language, the odd way she pronounced letters proved that. “Bonjour, je cherche un Roman. On m'a dit qu'il travaille ici.” (Hello, I am looking for an Roman. I was told that he works here.)

The woman went into the backroom with a smile on her wrinkled face and greeted Roman, “Roman, there is a young boy out front looking for you.”

Roman set down the mug he was washing and looked out the backroom door. When he realized the ‘young boy’ was Virgil, who was now sipping a paper cup of chamomile tea, he walked out to him. “Hey, Vir-Ash, what are you doing here?” Roman slipped out of the gate by almost calling him Virgil again.

“Virgil is fine and, I… I'm here to apologize for yelling at you. I overreacted, you were bound to find out anyway.” Vi bent his head down to look at his favorite leather boots. “You don't need to apologize Virgil. I should have talked to you.” Roman sat down after cleaning off the stool with a towel from his waist apron. “Can we just forget that any of that happened?”

Virgil looked up to face the boy in front of him. “Yeah, I really like you and I want to make this work.” Roman's face went flush as he nervously laughed off the comment of Virgil ‘liking him’. “Yeah,” he rubbed the back of his neck and stood up, “Well, I need to get back to work, my manager is giving me the eye.” He motioned to the older woman who had greeted Virgil when he walked in.

“Oh, yeah, of course sorry for keeping you.” Virgil turned to the woman after standing up, “Merci de m'avoir permis de prendre ton employé un peu. C'est un mignon petit café adorable au fait.” (Thank you for letting me take your employee for a bit. This is a cute little café by the way.) The woman replied and waved, “Votre accueil et merci.” (You're welcome and thank you.)

Roman who was standing next to Virgil at this point looked over at him in complete shock “You speak French?” Virgil giggled and replied with a smile “Oui.” before walking out the glass door to his father’s bike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I'm dealing with a lot of stress right now, but I'm trying my best.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! 200 hits!  
> Thank you all so much. You have no idea how much this means to me.
> 
> This Chapter is kinda all over the place. Sorry
> 
> WARNING: Suicide mention

Next week Roman was in the hall with Logan walking to their homeroom classes. “Hey are those the names of the cast for the play?” Logan walked over to the group of students wearing broadway shows and chorus club merchandise. He called back to Roman who was standing a good distance away from the collection of people, “Virgil’s on here!” 

Roman heard a click of the camera before seeing his friend fall out of the pile of people. “Jesus, thespians are brutal.” He lifted up his phone to reveal a picture of the poster of names. “See look ‘Ashton - Danny Zuko’.” Roman took the phone from Logan’s hand and zoomed in “Wow, that’s awesome!”

Placing the phone back in Logan's outstretched hand Ro took out his phone, “I’m going to text Virgil since he doesn't come down this hall.”

‘Were next to the cast and crew sheet for the play. You’re playing Danny Zuko.’ Virgil texted him back instantly ‘OMG! YES! THAT'S A LEAD’ as well as three party popper emojis.

 

(It's Time Skip Time)

 

Roman didn't see Virgil in person for another week due to rehearsals and scheduling problems. Though they talked over the phone and texted each other every day.

When the next week came about Virgil was in the park with Patton after they ran into each other when dance and theater rehearsals let out. “So I'm thinking of cutting my hair... You know... for the play.” Virgil looked over shyly for a reaction from Patton who was staring at him.

“Yes!” Patton reached for Virgil’s shoulder to stop him but pulled away when he flinched. “Can I cut it?” when Patton walked in front of Virgil he could see the hope and excitement fill her eyes.

“What, now?” Virgil raised an eyebrow to her friend’s suggestion. “No, not right now silly,” Patton waved a hand as if to move the question out of the way, “Maybe later at my house?” Virgil chuckled at the eccentric friend and agreed on a time.

 

(What do you expect at this point)

 

At 8:00 Virgil went over to Patton’s house and was greeted by six young girls. After being invited in by the mother Virgil and Patton walked to her bedroom. “I see why you wanted to cut my hair now,” Virgil took a seat on the twin bed, “How many sisters do you have?”

“Six, I'm the oldest.” Patton took out a pair of sewing shears and spread a sheet over Virgil’s shoulders trying hard not to make him flinch. “Were you adopted or something?” Virgil asked as his long locks started falling to the floor. 

Patton chuckled and replied, “Nope,” noticing Virgil realize how rude the question was Patton continued, “I get that a lot though. My dad was partially Korean but none of my sisters share my father so... Yeah.” Patton continued to cut. Trying to fill the silence left by the previous statement she asked a seemingly light hearted question “What about you, any siblings?"

Virgil replied watching his hair shrink from shoulder length in Patton’s vanity mirror , “Uh… one little sister and a little brother.” As Patton finished the first layer of hair she said, “I didn't know you had a little sister.”

“Well I don't anymore, really. Skyler...passed away… five years ago.” Patton watched a single strand hit the sheet covering Virgil and paused. “If you don't mind me asking how… how did it happen?” Patton asked as she continued pulling down on the soft curls of Virgil’s hair to cut straight across. 

“Skyler was 11 I was maybe 13. It was the day of my grandmother's funeral. She was suffering from depression and other mental problems and I guess…” Virgil paused as Char handed him a tissue. “She overdosed the day of the funeral.”

Patton sat on her knees in front of Virgil and moved his newly cut hair out of the way. “I'm so sorry you had to go through that at such a young age. And with someone you obviously cared about and were close to.” Patton slowly moved into a hug expecting Virgil to flinch or back up, but Virgil melted into her arms tears staining the navy sweatshirt borrowed from Logan on Patton’s back. 

“Do you want to just stay here tonight?” Patton could feel the nodding motion on her shoulder where Virgil’s head rested.

 

(Who doesn't like Time Skips?)

 

The next morning after Virgil went home Patton opened his group chat with Logan and Roman:

Me- Guys V told me something

LoLo- Last time we found something he hit Roman, alot.

LoLo- You probably shouldn't tell us.

Ro- Yeah that was painful

Me- don't worry he said i could tell you it

Ro- Then spill

LoLo- Guys, your being moronic. He could be testing you.

Me- he started CRYING when she told me

LoLo- Screw Tests! What is it??

Me- he had a younger sister

Ro- Had?

Me- she OD on the day of their grandmas funeral

LoLo- On purpose?

Me- yeah

Me- isn't that sad 

Ro- when did it happen

Me- 5 years ago

LoLo- That’s terrible.

LoLo- Wait, doesn't he have an 8 year-old brother?

Ro- Yeah I met him

Ro- nice kid

LoLo- No, I mean how must it have been to lose a sibling as young as Virgil was let alone his brother.

Ro- thats true

Ro- poor Gabe

Me- poor both of them

LoLo- We should probably not bring this up next time we see him.

LoLo- As to not risk him feeling sad or anything.

Ro- agreed

Me- Amen

In the following week the three friends kept their word and continued on doing the things they had so recently gotten used to doing.


	12. Chapter 12

The next Monday came and went with no sign of Virgil. On Tuesday when he was still nowhere to be found Roman started to get worried. When the final bell rang he made his way over to the theater department. Virgil would never skip rehearsals though when he got there and asked around, nobody had seen him.

On his way home Ro’s phone started to ring with the name ‘Virgil’ with a purple heart emoji displayed on the screen. “Hey Vi, where have you been?”

“Sorry I didn't call sooner. I'm in the hospital.” Roman stopped in his tracks and without thinking and started to scream into the phone in his hand, “Wha-Why-Who-VIRGE!?” Roman could hear the pain and verge of tears in Virgil's voice when He spoke to someone in the room, “I'm sorry. I know I should have listened.”

“Vi,” Ro's voice was calm and soft, “Tell me where you are in the hospital.” Virgil slowly turned his head to the plate with the room number outside the door, “uh...163.”

Roman, who was now running as fast as he could to his home, called out over the line, “163, got it. I'm coming.” They said their goodbyes as Roman reached his house. “Remm, I'm taking the car!” Ro whipped the front door open with a bang and searched the kitchen for the keys, avoiding Molly sniffing at his feet.

“No you’re not! I get the car today we already agreed on this, you can't go changing your mind every day.” Remmy walked out the door from the dining room with the keys that the twins shared in his hand. “I need it Remm, Virgil’s in the hospital.” Remmy chuckled at the pleading eyes of his brother, “He probably tried to kill himself again.”

“Remmy, just because you've never been through shit doesn't mean nobody else has. So, stop being a dick!” Roman ripped the car keys out of his brother’s hand as he screamed at him. He then marched out the door while Remmy stared in silence.

 

(Time Skip, boi)

 

“Hey Ro, your mother’s busy right now. She can’t take any visitors.” The woman at the center desk mentioned to Roman after he walked into the visitors’ entrance and stood in front of the desk. “Um… actually I'm here to see Virgil Astier. He said he was in room 163.”

Roman's eyes darted around the room as the woman in front of him checked the information in the computer. “Ah, yes the military boy. He's sweet, I've seen him in here before.” The woman took a paper from a file cabinet and placed it in front of Roman. “Name, date, time and relation with the patient.”

As Roman filled out the form he asked the woman, “Did you say he’s from a military family?” He pushed the completed page back to the woman who inspected it. “Well, yes, her grandfather was military. Though I meant that he is himself.” Placing the form back into the file cabinet, she continued and pointed down the hall, “I'm guessing that's why he gets so many injuries. Room 163”

 

(Time Skip, woop)

 

“Vi?” Roman walked into the door and peered around the room for Virgil. “Hey,” the soft voice brought his attention to the frail boy on the bed.

Virgil sat up, wincing in pain from the bandage around his chest. Roman ran over to his side and prompted him up in a position that could help with pain. “What happened?” When Roman held him closer he could see the arms that Virgil would never talk about. “I broke a rib over the summer. It didn't set right and when I fell,” Vi gestured to the bruise on his forehead then to the bandages , “It broke again.”

Roman tried to but, couldn't look Virgil in the eyes. The cuts and lines in a variety of sizes, freshness, and angle coated his arms and beneath the bandage. When Virgil noticed Ro's indirected eyes, Vi stared down at his arms in terror of showing them to the world.

“Ro you should know that these cuts-” Roman cut him off with a reassuring, “I know that you must have had a reason. You hide them so I'm fairly sure that the reason isn't that you want attention, like my dumbass brother thinks.”

“How does your brother know?” Vi tilted his head as he moved the sweatshirt he had lying next to him onto his arms. “My older sister, Zoey, knew you last year in theater or drama club. She was the one who told him.” Roman reached for Virgil's hand and grew a soft smile as he held him. “ I hide things about my appearance too you know. It's not like I don't understand why you hide it.” Roman squeezed his left arm as he spoke. 

Virgil tilted her head with intrigue, “If you know about mine, I should know yours.” Virgil insisted with a hint of sarcasm and a chuckle. “Well it's only fair…” Roman increased the sarcasm level in his voice to 11, before pulling up his left hoodie sleeve, revealing a scar covering his chestnut forearm and towards his chest “Rem and I are actually triplets. I absorbed our brother in the womb.” 

“Christ!” Virgil laughed with Ro until Roman left the room to get beverages for them. 

When he was gone a tall, brunette woman in scrubs walked into the room with Virgil’s file. “Hello, darling. How is your rib feeling?” 

“Fairly painful, Dr. Love, I can't lie.” Virgil smiled at the doctor who had taken care of him since his first injury.

“Well I'm sorry but you've got to be more careful.” Dr. Love placed the file on the table next to the bed where Vi laid. “I've heard you've got a new boyfriend.” The sly wink of the woman took Virgil off guard, “Well, yeah.” The woman tilted her head to show the interest she had in the answer of who, “He’s better than that Daniel boy right? I mean I never liked him.”

Vi giggled and replied, “Yeah, he's really nice.” 

“Well,” the woman continued, “If it turns out that he's not good enough for my star patient, my son is your age.” With another wink Dr. Love stood to leave before Vi stopped her. “You've been telling me about your son for years. Why is it that I've never met him?”

Dr. Love turned back to face her patient, “Well my son never comes to the hospital,” He covers one side of her mouth with her hand and continued, “and isn't smart enough to see you in your honors classes.” As she finished her sentence Roman walked back into the room and handed Vi a coke.

“I come here sometimes, mom. Don't lie to her.” Dr. Love stared at the couple as they shared a bag of gummies, “Roman, really Virge, you had to choose him.” The sarcasm in her voice showed how happy she was that the young boy, she had become so close to over the years was dating her son. Covering the side of her mouth facing her son, Dr. Love barely whispered to Virgil, “You could do better.”

“Wow, mom, thanks” Roman stated back to his mother in a sarcastic and monotone voice. Putting up her arms as if to say she didn't say anything, Dr. Love left the room to tend to her other patients.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait and short chapter. I've been under alot of stress a school lately. I'll try to update a bit more. Don't be surprised if I don't post in a while though.

A few days later, after Virgil had healed enough, he was invited to have dinner at Dr. Love’s home.

It was a Friday night when Virgil walked to the door and was greeted by Dr. Amelia Love. “Welcome, Virge, come on in.” Dr. Love opened the door and stepped off to the left so Virgil could tiptoe in.

“Oh I didn't see your hair in the hospital, when did you cut it?” Virgil slid his hand up to his still newly cut hair as he walked into the room. Roman who had not noticed either turned back to face the two ladies. “Oh yeah, Patton insisted on cutting it.”

Roman furrowed his brows and looked to the ground in confusion, “Since when did Patton cut hair?” He questioned the statement under his breath before looking back at Virgil and brushing a loose strand of hair out of his face, “It looks good, now it won't get in your eyes as much.”

Virgil followed Roman and Dr. Love into the dining room where Remmy was setting the table. A small dog jumped on Virgil's leg, making him flinch to the touch. “Molly, don't be rude.” Roman commanded the dog to sit down and shake Virgil’s hand, in comradery. After Molly had done so she was told to lay down on the couch through the door for the duration of the night.

(Time Skip because I don't know what I'm doing anymore)

During the dinner of tenderloin and mashed sweet potatoes, Dr. Shane Derechos, Roman's father, started a conversation after the previous had ended. “So Virgil, I saw the motorcycle you rode in on. How is it that a young man, such as yourself, has the skill of riding such a thing?” Virgil placed the glass he had been drinking from down just as Dr. Derechos picked his up, “Well the bike is my father’s, as for the ability to ride it, my grandfather taught me when I was … 15, I think.”

Dr. Derechos placed down the glass and pushed up his glasses, “Oh, are you are close to your family.” Dr. Love turned to Virgil and shot her a look of concern. 

“Of course, well not as much with my parents I am a teenager.” Virgil let out a giggle after Remmy shot a simple, “Same”, to Virgil’s comment.

(Please help I am so confused)

When it came time to leave and Virgil had walked out to his bike, Dr. Derechos followed him out to take a good look at it. They spent another half hour talking about bikes while Roman listened from a distance, for he wasn't very knowledgeable on the subject.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING Suicide and abuse mention

When Virgil saw his group of friends, the following Monday after school, they all looked up noticing his limp and obvious bruise that had been covered with the same pale color of his skin.

“Woah, Virge what happened?” Logan gestured to Virgil’s face after he replied with an unconvincing, “What do you mean?” Virgil reached his hand up to touch the concealed bruise surrounding his left eye, “That noticeable, huh?”

Patton noticed Virgil’s depressed sigh and retaliated, “We only noticed because we look at your face more. Other students probably never even saw it” After realizing that her words didn't make her friend feel better, Patton tried again, “I didn't mean nobody even looks at you, I mean you-it-uh…”

As Patton was rambling Virgil started to giggle at his dance partner, “It's okay Pat,” he turned to Logan and Roman’s confused faces “I’m fine, I just... ran into a pole.”

Logan flicked out his arm, pointed and startled Virgil as he screamed on the top of his lungs, “J’accuse!”. 

“What?” Roman and Patton lifted an eyebrow to Logan’s accusation as they stared at him for the rebuttal. “You are always injured. I've only known you for a semester so I don't know everything but you are not that accident prone.” Logan stopped to address Patton’s blank stare with an explanation of what J’accuse and accident prone mean, before starting back up. “The injuries paired with your odd schedule and the things we know about you… I have a question for you.” Virgil didn't realize he had sat down on the tree root he had grown used to sitting on with Ro when he stared into Logan's concerned gaze. 

“Is your home a safe place for you to be?”, Patton asked the question Logan was planning on asking, in a much more gentle way, knowing that her boyfriend had trouble with emotional people.

Virgil stared up at the couple as Ro moved to his side wiping a tear away with his thumb. “Virge, you know we’re here for you if you need anything.” Patton slowly moved to her knees and rested a hand on Virge’s shoulder comforting him.

With a slight smile, Virge thanked the group for understanding why he would keep it from them. He then launched into the story of “What happened” on the request of Patton;

“Um...well, when I was little, like 5 or 6, my mother lost her job, and it launched her into a drinking problem. She eventually started to hit me. Luckily I could protect Gabe and Sky, a little.” Ro wrapped his arm around Virge’s shoulders and slowly pulled him in closer as he continued. “My father eventually started to follow in her footsteps. After a while…. the only person who even seemed like they cared about our existence at all was our Mamie.” Taking a page out of Logan’s book Virgil explained that “Mamie” is what he and his siblings called her grandmother at Patton’s confused expression.

Logan drew conclusions to the end of the story from what they found out from Patton, “And when she... -passed- Skyler couldn't take it and she… -took her own life-.” Patton intervened, filling in the words that Logan didn't know how to make gentler. 

Virgil nodded his head with tears rolling down his face. A gentle tug on his long sleeve pulled it upwards so he could show the friends he had grown to trust the array of fresh and scared over cuts running up and down his arm, “They blamed me for her death…” his voice got caught in his throat, “That's when I started doing this.”

Logan fell to his knees and grabbed Virgil’s hand, “Don’t be ashamed of what you felt was the only thing you could do.” Virge pulled his sleeve back down and wiped his tears away with his free arm, “Thanks Logan.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I'm not going to go into detail on why this is late but... I'm still a little in the woods here so please don't be angry if I don't post for a bit.

It had been a week since Vi had opened up to his friends. They had all individually tried to convince Virgil to tell the police his story, but he never complied . Logan did this the most, as his father was an officer and he felt terrible hiding something this big from him. 

The week following that night Virgil went on with his usual schedule:

Go to school  
Go to rehearsal (on monday and thursday)  
Meet his friends at the oak tree  
Go to work  
Go home

He acted as nothing had changed at all. When he was talking to his friends he avoided the subject and refused to tell the police. He still covered his scared arms and the injuries he had gained from talking back to his mother and protecting his little brother when he did the same. He seemed to ignore the entire situation until Roman went and opened his big mouth.

_________

“You need to tell someone Vi.” Roman exclaimed at Virgil sitting in the passenger side seat, “Your covered in bruises and scars someone is going to notice at some point.” Virgil did not reply, he just turned to check on his younger brother, watching Netflix on Virgil’s phone, completely oblivious to the couple’s conversation. “My mother already knows and nearly the entire hospital staff knows!” 

“WHAT!!” Vi whipped his head around an screamed so loud he startled Roman enough to make him slam on the brakes. Roman’s face grew a horrified look as he realized that Virgil did not know that piece of information yet. “Then why aren’t they saying anything to the police?!” Vi screamed with a cracking voice. Roman slid the car over to the side of the road before replying, knowing what Virgil’s reaction would be, “Well, they didn’t know for sure... until I told them.” 

Virgill unexpectedly stood calm, and walked out of the car, closing the door behind him before screaming into the distance of the empty back road beach he was standing on. He continued to stare out and calm himself before returning to the seat inside of the car, “When did you tell your Mother?” 

Roman turned back to face his partner and with apologetic eyes, wimperd “This morning.” Vi closed his eyes, took a deep breath and replied without facing him, “Was it on purpose?” “NO!” Roman screeched at Virgil not wanting to lie or get him more upset with him.

Roman tried to explain how it just slipped out, but before he could, Virgil held his hand up, shushing him, “Just drive us home.”

______

When they pulled up to Virgil’s street they were greeted by a police officer with a badge that read Derechos. “ Hey Roman, is that the young man who lives in that house.” the officer motioned to Virgil and then to his home. Roman looked at Virgil as if to get his approval before saying “ Yes Sir, it is and this is her little brother.” Roman gestured to the young boy still engrossed in his show. 

The officer seemed shocked to see that there was a second Ashton child, before politely asking Virgil to get out of the car with Gabe and follow him, as well as telling Roman to go off on his way to school. 

Roman and Vi looked at each other and nodded before Virgil opened the passenger door of the car, gave Roman a quick kiss and exited the vehicle.

Virgil was silent as he followed the man to the larger group of police, Gabriel was holding his hand as they walked. Officer Derechos glanced over to Virgil “Do you know who I am?” Vi looked up at him and then back to the ground, fiddling with the thin adjusted straps on his bag slung around his shoulder, “You’re Logan’s dad, right, and Ro's Uncle?” The officer chuckled “Well, yes, but I was going to say that I’m the man that is going to get you and your brother out of this mess with your parents.

Gabe stood quietly as Virgil answered all of the police officers’ questions directed at them. He stood behind his brother, fearing the loud, booming, voices that the officers owned. After some time they brought the siblings to the police station in the center of town.

______

When they arrived at the station Virgil and Gabriel were seperated for individual questioning.

The story Gabe laid out was simple:

The victim's , Gabriel Astier, parents had punished his brother for things she had and hadn't done ever since he could remember. His older sister Skyler had died when he was three as well as his grandma.

Virgil’s story had many more details, as he was much older and understood what had happened:

The victim, Virgil Ashton's, mother developed a drinking problem after she lost her job. The alcohol made her extremely angry and touchy. Her father soon followed suit because he couldn't deal with seeing his beloved wife hurt her children. Their father rarely beat them, although he also never did anything about what their mother was doing. 

Eventually their Grandmother moved in with the family. As she lived there she helped raise and protect the three Ashton siblings. Although she passed away 5 years prior to now in a car accident.

Skyler had suffered from clinical depression for an extended period of time and the pressure of her Grandmother’s death through her deeper into the mental illness. 

The day of the funeral Virgil had walked into the bathroom to find his younger sister laying in the bathtub, eyes wide and clouded, surrounded by empty pill bottles and blood that had pooled out of her slit wrists. Virgil was then blamed for his sisters suicide and was beaten for finding her body. He eventually had to protect Gabriel even more from their parents so he would not turn out like Skyler, which made Virgil gain more beatings.

After Virgil started his second year in highschool he started dating a friend of a friend named Daniel. They had a well adjusted relationship that somehow his parents approved of. Until he started to beat him, talk down to him like he was dirt stuck on the bottom of a shoe, and eventually raped him.

Virgil went to trial with the case and nearly lost when Daniel’s attorney asked if the all of bruises on his skin and medical records were caused by the defendant and he had to say no for some had been caused by his parents as well as himself.

The Ashtons then moved one town over because the parents were sick of the attention her case had brought to them.

Virgil had also gone into detail on many of the things that he had been punished for, including getting a 95% on an extra credit assignment and cooking food slightly over or underdone.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!! Did you like it?  
> I know this won't be the most original story in this fandom, but I tried.  
> I'm going to try my best at writing longer chapters and keeping a schedule, but don't hold me to it.  
> Please roast me on spelling and grammar. DON'T HOLD BACK.


End file.
